marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Fate
Doctor Fate is a seemingly immortal being that enforces the rule of order across all the cosmos. Throughout the centuries he has been separate from the Masters of the Mystic Arts but no less formidable in magical skill or will. Personality When enrobed with the Cloak of Destiny, the Helmet of Fate, and the Amulet of Anubis, Doctor Fate no longer feels emotion, thinking everything in logical terms without a hint of feeling. He is committed entirely to the spirit of justice, and will approach everything at face value. Abilities Sneak Attack Once per turn, you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. As you gain levels, the amount of damage increases, as shown on the level table. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Rogue table. Fighting Style '''Defense: '''While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Second Wind At first level, on your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your fighter level. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Cunning Action Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Uncanny Dodge Starting at 5th level, when an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Flurry of Blows Immediately after you take the Attack action on your turn, you can choose to make two unarmed strikes as a bonus action. You may do this three times per day. Open Hand Technique At 3rd level, whenever you hit a creature with one of the attacks granted by your Flurry of Blows, you can impose one of the following effects on that target: * It must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. * It must make a Strength saving throw. If it fails, you can push it up to 15 feet away from you. * It can't take reactions until the end of your next turn. Equipment * Helmet of Fate * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Clothes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger